Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 064
"Match with the Master", known as "Duel King - "Jack Atlas"" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 12, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on August 28, 2016 and in Australia on October 14, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 10, 2017 Summary Zuzu, dressed in a new Turbo Dueling outfit, tells Yugo to hold on as he speeds through the traffic, protesting that he'll get the attention of the Duel Chasers again. Yugo reassures Zuzu that that won't happen, since they're official participants in the Friendship Cup, so he's just going a little overboard. Then he realizes that the celebrations have started at the Duel Palace already, and he curses and accelerates, causing Zuzu to scream. In the Sector Security Headquarters, an officer alerts Jean-Michel Roget to Zuzu and Yugo's arrival, asking if they should be arrested. Roget comments that even he is not such a demon, and requests that Zuzu and Yugo be allowed to see the festivities. He place a white pawn down, noting to a hulking figure behind him that it's rare that Jack Atlas himself is Dueling after all. pumps up the audience in the Duel Palace.]] Two huge holograms of Melissa Trail are projected in the Duel Palace, as she explains that a huge audience of over 20,000 has gathered here in the Duel Palace that towers above all else in New Domino City central. She comments that everyone's excitement for the opening of the Friendship Cup is firing up the atmosphere. She tells the crowd that tonight, with herself, Melissa Claire, let's all enjoy the eve of the largest Duel festival in New Domino City, the Friendship Cup. The crowd cheers, and Melissa comments that as always, she's been selected for this important position. Yuya sits holding his Deck in a lounge, wondering where everyone was taken. He remembers Roget telling the High Council that each year on the eve of the Friendship Cup, the King participates in an exhibition match, and suggesting that Yuya be his opponent. Yuya was surprised at the decision, but then the other Lancers and the Commons were taken away. Yuya asked where they were being taken, and Gael reassured them that they would not be harmed, Gray pointing out that they were participants in the Friendship Cup. Azul agreed that while they were fugitives, they were still heroes, and Bordeaux added that "as long as they keep winning, correct, Chairman?" White Taki agrees, declaring the Lancers as honored guests as long as they keep winning. Before being taken away, Gong reminded Yuya that Zuzu would be somewhere in the stadium, so Yuya must win and put her mind at ease. Sylvio urges Yuya to show their strength to the Synchro Dimension, and Crow tells Yuya to crush that traitor, Jack Atlas. asks Sam about Jack Atlas.]] The word "traitor" echoes uncomfortably in Yuya's mind, and he turns to the boy in the room with him, asking him what Jack is like. The boy is surprised, and Yuya asks if he was told not to talk to him. The boy replies that it's okay, so Yuya asks if he's one of Jack's fans. The boy is taken aback, and Yuya explains that he heard that Jack is a shared king for the Topsiders and the Commons, and thus likely has a lot of fans. When the boy hesitates, Yuya apologizes; talking about that before he's about to Duel must be hard on the boy. He's just curious as to the kind of person that Jack is. The boy timidly explains that Jack first rose to the position of Duel King three years ago, and since then has remained an absolute ruler. They call him the strongest Duelist in the world; and he has the demeanor and conduct worthy of it, as least, that's what he thinks. Yuya apologizes again for putting the boy on the spot. Shyly, the boy tells Yuya that it's almost time, and asks him to follow him. Yuya gets up to follow the boy. Zuzu tells Yugo to hold on, but the excited Commons can't contain himself, and he runs up the stairs, cheering that he's finally made it to the Duel Palace. He asks if he'll really able to Duel in this huge arena, and admits that he can't wait. Zuzu is impressed as well; Paradise Stadium was huge as well, but the grounds for Turbo Duels are so spacious. Four images of Melissa Claire appear as she tells the crowd that it's time for the main event; New Domino City's pride, the Duel King, a special opening match by Jack Atlas. The crowd cheers Jack's name, including the excited Yugo. Melissa is impressed, commenting that it's as expected of the the symbol of the Friendship Cup, Jack Atlas. The hearts of Tops and Commons come together as one. She tells them to please wait a minute, and everyone pauses in confusion. Melissa explains that first they'll introduce the lucky Duelist selected to Duel the King in his exhibition match. His name is Yuya Sakaki. tears up after realizing that the Duelist facing off against Jack Atlas is Yuya.]] Yuya enters the arena on a Duel Runner, and Zuzu is shocked to see Yuya. Poor Yuya isn't used to his Duel Runner yet, running up the side of the arena briefly. He comments that Crow and the others told him about it, but are they really going to Duel while riding these things? Zuzu wonders if it's really Yuya, but then she notices that her bracelet is glowing, and she points this out to Yugo, wondering if it's because both Yuya and Yugo are here. Her eyes fill with tears as Yuya pulls up to the starting line, and she states that it's really Yuya. Yugo observes Yuya for the second time, admitting that he doesn't know why he was picked as Jack's opponent, but he feels bad for him, since he's a sacrifice for the King. He asks Zuzu if she knows why there's an exhibition match before the Friendship Cup, and he explains that it's to show everyone the King's strength. The King doesn't participate in the tournament, and the winner is the only one who can Duel him. The tournament is thus to determine who gets to Duel Jack. The eve of the festival is meant to show the height of that summit. Each year, Jack's opponents get a total beating, pushing the rest of the competition to reach that height. He admits that it's something like a practice. Zuzu muses, "A total beating", and Yugo explains that that's why the opponents for the exhibition matches are called sacrifices. Zuzu mutters, "No way…" Melissa announces what everyone's been waiting for; the King's entrance. New Domino City bowed down to that power, that majesty. While his origins lie with the Commons, he stormed along the road to success like a rising dragon; the living legend at the summit of Duelists. Now, here they introduce him; their Duel King, Jack Atlas! enters the arena.]] The lights in the arena dim, and a king card rises in the air overlain with the words "King Jack Atlas". Spotlights snap on, and Jack finally enters the stadium at last, his Phoenix Whirlwind gliding through the air. Yugo and Zuzu watch as the spotlights track Jack as he lands, spins, and speeds forwards. The crowd cheers for Jack, and he points towards the sky in his signature pose, declaring that there is only one king, and that is him (the dub changes this to "Who's the Master of Faster? Who rules the Duel? That's right, it's me! Jack Atlas!") Yugo cries that Jack Atlas is seriously so cool. Jack stops beside Yuya, and he asks the crowd how many turns that it will take to defeat Yuya tonight. Yuya is surprised by the brash statement, and one of the Commons in the crowd shouts that it's obvious; just one turn will end this kid. But Jack raises his hand, claiming that the King's Duel can only be entertainment, and Yuya mutters, "entertainment?" Extending a finger, Jack states that the first turn will be his for the taking. He extends a second finger, explaining that on the second turn, the challenger will show off his best highlights. Then he extends a third finger, explaining that on the third turn, he will defeat his opponent, and show him the difference between his power and Jack's overwhelming strength. Gael comments that they'll see what they've got, and Gray and Azul wonder if the strength of the Lancers will surpass the King's. Bordeaux comments to Taki that this is worth the anticipation, and Taki agrees with a smile as Declan, Riley, and Moon stand below them. Zuzu whispers Yuya's name. Yuya is disdainful of Jack saying that Yuya will be defeated in three turns. He remembers Crow telling him to crush Jack, and he thinks that he'll show Jack his entertainment. Melissa declares that the Field Spell Card will be activated, and from now on, a portion of the rules will be changed. She explains that a special field called an Action Field will be in place; and then she realizes that she doesn't know what she's talking about. Zuzu murmurs "Action Field" in surprise, and in the Executive Council chamber, Gael explains that they have granted Declan's wish, and Gray clarifies Declan's wish as a Duel where Spell Cards called Action Cards are used. Azul comments that that's the way that the Lancers fight, and Declan agrees that it's to take on Duel Academy. Bordeaux asks in surprise if it's to become accustomed to actual combat, and Gray comments to Taki that this is worth the anticipation. Taki agrees that they should watch this carefully. Still not sure what an Action Field is, Melissa sticks to the script and declares, "Action Field on! Field Spell, Crossover Acceleration!" A yellow pulse spreads across the sky, and the Action Cards scatter. The holographic starting board appears in front of the Duelists and counts down, and Melissa declares, "Riding Duel: Acceleration!" (Ready, Set, Go!" in the dub in this and all subsequent Friendship Cup matches). Yuya and Jack start off with a cry of "Duel!" Noting the autopilot function of the Duel Runner, Yuya muses that he sees, realizing that he'll be able to Duel with his hands free. Jack takes the first corner, a development according to his predictions, as Melissa notes. Jack declares his turn, Summoning "Red Sprinter" from his hand. As the Fiend runs alongside Jack, Jack explains that the effect of "Red Sprinter" lets him Summon a Tuner monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Red Resonator" from his hand, and then immediately tunes the Level 4 "Red Sprinter" with the Level 2 "Red Resonator", and he chants "The crimson souls shall become one! All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Red Wyvern!" Jack Sets a card face-down, ending his turn. Pendulum Summons four monsters.]] Jack tells Yuya that it's his turn. Jack's letting Yuya show off his best, so don't let him down. Yuya replies that he'll show Jack his entertainment. He declares his turn and draws a card. Then, Yuya uses the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale, allowing him to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 7. He chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! First up is Performapal Trump Girl! And next we have Performapal Skeeter Skimmer! Next, Performapal Stamp Turtle! And finally, our star performer steps on the stage, with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Melissa is shocked to see four monsters Summoned, double the number that she witnessed being Summoned in Central Park. The crowd are all impressed by the Summon, including Yugo, seeing it for the first time. Zuzu cheers that there's no mistake; it's Yuya. Yuya explains that the effect of "Performapal Trump Girl" allows him to use it and monsters on his field for a Fusion Summon. He fuses "Trump Girl" with "Odd-Eyes", chanting, "One who controls the bizarre arts, become the light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient dragon magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Next he overlays the Level 4 "Skeeter Skimmer" and "Stamp Turtle", and he chants, "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yugo is shocked to see Yuto's dragon, something that Zuzu confirms. Gael muses on Fusion and Xyz, and Gray is surprised that Yuya can command different Summoning methods. Azul declares that this is the power of the Lancers, and Bordeaux comments to Taki that Yuya is quite good. Taki nods in agreement, commenting that this is quite significant. Melissa commentates that Yuya has combined Summoning methods in order to call out two dragons, but their hero, Jack has no plans to say silent. protects "Rune-Eyes" with "Mirror Barrier".]] She's proven right, as Jack activates the effect of his "Red Wyvern"; once only, when his opponent has at least two monsters with higher ATK than the 2400 ATK of "Red Wyvern", he can destroy one of those monsters. He targets "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and "Red Wyvern" blasts a fireball from its mouth. Yuya replies that he won't let Jack, and he drives up the side barrier, snatching an Action Card from the air. He ramps into the air and activates the Action Spell, "Mirror Barrier", to negate a card effect that would destroy a card, and a Sphere Field forms around "Rune-Eyes" to deflect the blast. Yuya lands, and Melissa gasps that he dodged it, amazed by the Action Card. Jack's fangirls gripe about the move, but the other Tops and Commons in the crowd are impressed by the further evolution of the Turbo Duel. Yuya is disgusted at the thought of being defeated in three turns, and he vows to win the Duel on this turn. Jack smirks. " attack points are halved twice by "Dark Rebellion's" Treason Discharge effect.]] Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", allowing him to detach an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of the Level 5 or higher "Red Wyvern" and have "Dark Rebellion" gain that lost ATK, and he uses both Overlay Units. He declares "Treason Discharge", and the wings of "Dark Rebellion" unfold and blast lightning at "Red Wyvern", which falls to 600 ATK, while "Dark Rebellion" rises to 4300 ATK. Melissa frantically calls it a huge pinch, and Jack leans down to grab an Action Card, which he studies intently. He's interrupted by Yuya declaring his Battle Phase, attacking "Red Wyvern" with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". "Dark Rebellion" charges forwards and attacks with "Mauling Mandible Charge", destroying "Red Wyvern" and reducing Jack to 300 LP in one hit. Melissa gasps that Jack has taken huge damage, and Yuya declares a direct attack with "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Melissa asks in horror if Jack is going to lose. She screams, "King!" and Jack's fangirls scream, "Master Atlas!" "Rune-Eyes" attacks with "Shining Burst of Repeating Attacks", blasting a beam of light from its ring, and the attack hits home, surrounding the Duelists in smoke. Everyone in the stadium watches in shock, silent. revives his monsters.]] And Jack drives out of the smoke, his LP still at 300. He explains to the shocked Yuya that he activated the Action Spell, "Evasive Evasion", which Special Summoned an "Evasive Evasion Token". Once per turn, an "Evasive Evasion Token can negate an attack. Melissa praises Jack for already mastering Action Cards. Yuya explains that the number of times that "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" can attack changes depending on the Level of its Spellcaster-Type Fusion Material. Since "Trump Girl" is Level 2, "Rune-Eyes" can attack twice. Jack responds by activating a Trap Card, "Reject Reborn", which negates an attack and then ends the Battle Phase. Next, it destroys all the monsters on his field and Special Summons a number of monsters from the Graveyard equal to the number of attacks that were negated this turn. He revives both "Red Wyvern" and "Red Resonator", which activates the effect of "Red Resonator", allowing Jack to regain LP equal to the ATK of a Synchro Monster on the field. He regains 2400 LP, bringing him up to 2700. Melissa calls it amazing; not only did Jack survive the turn, but he revived two monsters and regained his LP to boot. She cheers that that's their Jack for you; the ruler of rulers, the King of kings. Yugo cheers that Jack is the best, and so cool, but Zuzu mutters Yuya's name in worry. Jack tells Yuya that he said it himself; an Entertainment Duel. He drops back beside Yuya, telling him that his Dueling is nothing more that self-satisfaction; far from entertainment. He tells Yuya that he lacks the strength to climb to the summit where Jack stands, and accelerates forwards. (In the dub, Jack simply calls Yuya's performance abysmal and mediocre at best, before claiming that he's going to bring the curtain down on him.) Declaring his turn and drawing a card, Jack immediately tunes the Level 6 "Red Wyvern" with the Level 2 "Red Resonator". He chants, "Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" He explains that once per turn, the effect of "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" can destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field and inflict 500 damage for each monster that was destroyed. He declares, "Absolute Power Flame", and "Scarlight" gathers flames around its right arm, blasting the flames at Yuya's monsters. loses to Jack.]] Both "Rune-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" are blasted backwards and destroyed, and Yuya falls back as his LP falls to 3000. Powersliding, Jack declares a direct attack with "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's" "Molten Crimson Flare", telling Yuya to bow before the power of a king. The attack hits the ground in front of Yuya's Duel Runner, blasting him into the air and reducing his LP to zero. Zuzu screams Yuya's name as he lands on the asphalt and bounces into the air. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Jack Jack's hand contains "Red Sprinter", "Red Resonator", "Reject Reborn", "Revival Gift", and "Mind Trust". Jack Normal Summons "Red Sprinter" (1700/1000). As there are no other monsters on the field, Jack activates its effect, letting him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Tuner monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Red Resonator" (600/200) in Attack Position. Jack tunes the Level 4 "Red Sprinter" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Red Wyvern" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Jack Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Trump Girl" (200/200), "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer" (500/1600), "Performapal Stamp Turtle" (100/1800), and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), all in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Trump Girl", letting him Fusion Summon using "Trump Girl" and Pendulum Monsters he controls. He fuses "Trump Girl" with "Odd-Eyes" to Fusion Summon "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Yuya overlays the Level 4 "Skeeter Skimmer" and "Stamp Turtle" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As his opponent controls two or more monsters with ATK greater than that of "Red Wyvern", Jack activates its effect, letting him destroy the monster his opponent controls with the highest ATK. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Mirror Barrier", preventing "Rune-Eyes" from being destroyed by card effects this turn. Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion" twice, detaching both Overlay Units to halve the ATK of "Red Wyvern" and add it to that of "Dark Rebellion" ("Red Wyvern": 2400 → 1200 → 600, "Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 3700 → 4300) until the End Phase. Jack finds an Action Card. "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Red Wyvern" (Jack 4000 → 300 LP). "Rune-Eyes" attacks directly, but Jack activates the Action Card, "Evasive Evasion", Special Summoning an "Evasive Evasion Token" (0/0) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Rune-Eyes" attacks the "Evasive Evasion Token", but Jack activates the effect of the token, letting him negate an attack against it once per turn. As "Rune-Eyes" was Fusion Summoned using a Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster as a Fusion Material, it may attack twice per Battle Phase. "Rune-Eyes" attacks the "Evasive Evasion Token" again, but Jack activates his face-down "Reject Reborn", negating the attack, ending the Battle Phase and destroying all monsters he controls. Then, he may Special Summon from his Graveyard a number of monsters equal to the number of attacks that were negated this turn. He destroys the "Evasive Evasion Token" and Special Summons "Red Wyvern" (2400/2000) and "Red Resonator" (600/200), both in Attack Position. As it was Special Summoned, the effect of "Red Resonator" activates, letting Jack gain LP equal to the ATK of a face-up Synchro Monster, in this case, "Red Wyvern" (Jack: 300 → 2700 LP). Turn 3: Jack Jack tunes the Level 6 "Red Wyvern" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon the Level 8 "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", letting him destroy all Special Summoned monsters other than "Scarlight" with ATK less than or equal to that of "Scarlight" and inflict 500 damage to his opponent for each destroyed monster. "Dark Rebellion" and "Rune-Eyes" are destroyed (Yuya: 4000 → 3000 LP). "Scarlight" attacks directly (Yuya: 3000 → 0 LP). Differences in Adaptations * In the original version, when Jack prepares to Summon "Red Sprinter", the original card backing is used. In the dub, it is shown it its current design. * In the dub, background music from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is being played throughout the Duel between Yuya and Jack. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages